


pinky swear

by toomoon (jjjat3am)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/toomoon
Summary: The thing is, Seoho isn’t blind. He isn’t stupid either. He knows where the line is, between maybe and probably, and Geonhak has been in the latter category for a good couple of months.





	pinky swear

**Author's Note:**

> Seodo for [Lynne](https://twitter.com/sunstar0110)! Thank you for all your hard work translating things for the fandom <3 we're very grateful. 
> 
> Based on [this scene](https://twitter.com/sunstar0110/status/1113646940699238400) from PromiSINGER where they're dancing their choreography to Red Thread.

 

“Who came up with the choreography?” Seoho asks, mostly out of idle curiosity. He’s standing between Geonhak and Hwanwoong, getting ready for a couple of hours of pain and suffering as he learns his part to the dancers’ satisfaction. 

 

The smug edge to Hwanwoong’s smile catches his attention. “Hyung did, I just helped a bit,” he says, and as Seoho looks at Geonhak, he finds him blushing. Interesting.

 

“Let’s just do it,” Geonhak says, in the tone that means he’s embarrassed and thinks that acting gruff will cover it up. The reason becomes apparent a couple of minutes later when Hwanwoong instructs them to stand with their backs together and then link their pinkies. 

 

Geonhak is almost too warm against his back and Seoho leans into him instinctively, letting him hold up some of his weight.

 

“This is the special part of the choreography that Geonhak-hyung insisted we had to include,” Hwanwoong says, and he’s definitely smirking. 

 

Geonhak’s palm is warm and a little sweaty when it presses against his own. Their little fingers curl around each other and it reminds Seoho of being a kid, making hasty promises to friends he doesn’t see anymore. They separate, but he finds himself wanting to hold on for just a bit longer. Just long enough to remember what he might be willing to promise this time.

 

Geonhak isn’t wearing any makeup and it makes the spots of color high in his cheeks even more apparent. 

 

The thing is, Seoho isn’t blind. He isn’t stupid either. He knows where the line is, between maybe and probably, and Geonhak has been in the latter category for a good couple of months. He’s been in Seoho’s space, an arm around his shoulder, a shy smile just before the lights go up, slowly burrowing under Seoho’s skin and making his home there.

 

It’s probably a bad idea, dating one of your group members. The thing is that he and Geonhak could be good, too. And increasingly that feels like it might be worth the risk.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone to go over the dance together,” Hwanwoong says, and gathers his things. Seoho catches his eyes, only for Hwanwoong to obnoxiously wiggle his eyebrows at him, gesturing where Geonhak is fiddling with the music player.

 

Considering Hwanwoong is currently practically throwing him at Geonhak, he’s got his approval. And because he’s known Hwanwoong for years now, he knows that he’s not emotionally perceptive enough to notice the way he and Geonhak have been dancing around each other, which means that Youngjo is behind all this. And since Hwanwoong knows, so does Keonhee, it’s practically a law of the universe, and does much to explain why Keonhee had been so vehement in telling him that he was going to be taking his time with the recording equipment.

 

The only unknown is Dongju. Hwanwoong rarely knows what’s going on behind those huge deer eyes. And Dongju is close with Geonhak. Seoho will just have to pull him aside and ask him what he’s thinking. If he pouts at Youngjo enough, he might even get him to do it for him.

 

This leaves Geonhak, currently wringing his head and avoiding Seoho’s gaze in the full-length window. For someone that projects such a cool demeanor, he’s always been very easy to read. 

 

“Better get to it then,” Seoho says, brightly. If Geonhak is surprised by his suddenly chipper expression, he doesn’t show it. He’s still flushed when he gets into position by Seoho’s side. 

 

As always, work comes first, and they’ve only got a limited amount of time for Seoho to get everything down perfectly. But once he does - well.

 

It’s easier to corner Geonhak in the dance studio, where he’s got little in the way of excuses to escape, and ask him if he’s interested in linking up with more than their little fingers.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> uh, they gonna kiss
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/leewoong)


End file.
